Asliel's time to shine!
by The Reaper in every Anime
Summary: Asliel has always been a follower, but what if one day. He decides to be more then that, and prove to be the stronger person. Yet, along the way there is many new enemies that seem to be trying to banish them from this world. This is his story, and follow our new hero along his travels...even if he is try to impress a current Hero as well. Demon's are such stubborn beings!


( Hello I started watching the anime the other day, finished it as well. So I decided to write a fan fiction about it, hoping there were still fans around. Of course my favorite character Alsiel is the main character of the story, because I thought that he needed to be known as well! So I hope you enjoy, follow and review!)

I had awoken from my deep slumber, being that it was sleeping on the floor in a crappy apartment. It was all we could manage at this moment, so I couldn't complain at all. The alarm was about to be set off and the start of Milord's job was coming soon. I had turned it off and started to work on his breakfast. Sliced hamburger meat mixed in with eggs that were on sale! The way we had stolen the last few cartoons from those obese women was just pure evil.

It had been a long time since I had used that word, what more could be said about it. We had started to live in the human world called Earth for some time now, just trying to get by. Milord was working to put money on the table; while I was what this world called a House wife…I should be more ashamed at my rank. Being a General one day then turned into a house wife the next. I sighed at the logic of that and just went back to cooking the breakfast.

I had finished the food now, and watched as Milord was talking in his sleep about something. Turning to our other roommate, Lucifer was hugging his laptop while he was sleeping. He was an oddball as well, fallen angel now turned into a computer junkie. Will wonders never cease to occur, turning off the stove and letting the food cool down. I had the privilege of waking up the demon lord, it was the benefit to serve and protect him.

" Milord, it's time for breakfast. So that you can have the energy to earn us some money for better food! "

I had said to him, watching him as he got up from the floor, clenching the pillow in his arms; until he saw the food. Dropping it on the floor and rushing over to the table to get his portions.

" Ashiya, you're the best! Making me my favorite breakfast! "

I slammed my fist into my chest, enjoying the comment that he showered me with. It was just the words that I had wanted to hear from him.

" Of course, Milord. Only the best for you! A Balance meal will make you…. "

I just stopped talking there because he was already ignoring me. Just focusing on his food was what he wanted to do, so I had just watched him eat it and then he went off to work. It will be better if there was a better budget to work with and more money to spend on things. Maybe, we should have stolen the money from a bank or something with our powers.

It didn't matter anyway, we seemed to enjoy our simple life's here and so we are still here. One day, we will take over the world but until then. This was what we have to do to survive; I decided to get some more rest until evening. That way, I could clean up the house and then leave to study at a library about magical instruments to increase our powers.

So deciding on the simple task, I had went back to lay down and caught some sleep. My dreams were always so nice, I was serving the lord and he was thanking me for my services. Of course, today dream was about my enemy, the hero Emilia and I had finally defeated her. She had fallen in single combat against me and I just laughed at her. Trying to bend her to my will at that moment in time. I started to move closer to her, propping her chin up in my hand, forcing her to look into my gaze, as I came in for the kiss. Kissing her passionately before she had returned the kiss as well…my whole body had snapped off the floor because of the dream.

I felt my whole body sweating from the dream, and a part of the body that needed to calm down. It was just that dream had gone too far; I tried to wave the dream off as if it was nothing. Doing what I do best, cleaning this house and making sure that everything was set up for Milord. I had opened the curtains, only to see that the sun was high in the sky, it seems that I had slept for too long.

In the background, Lucifer was playing his video game at this very moment. Something called League of legends and I had decided to leave him alone. Getting the first chance that I got, I had left the apartment and went to the library to gather more info. So after leaving the house in a hurry, I was on my way to hit the books. Maybe I should also look to get a job to help support us, being that there is three of us now.

I doubt that Lucifer would even consider a job, other than his laptop all day. So I would have to see, if anything was hiring later on. Upon reaching the library, I went into the myth's section and pulled out many books. Then slowly took them over to my table, dumping them over the wooden surface and just looking over the pages one at a time. I will find a way to restore our powers, even if it was the last thing I do!

Even so, I was doing the same process for about two hours, before I felt someone knock on my shoulder. Ignoring it the first time, then the second, before I knew what was going on; Someone had started to shake me. I turned around to see the last person that I wanted to see, Emilia was standing in her work outfit as she looked angry at me. When I realized who it was, the dream had come back to my mind and made me fall out of my chair.

"What's wrong with you? Seen a ghost or something? "

"No, I just didn't expect to see you here "

"Well it's a public place; I just wanted to get some books. Yet, you must be planning something to take over the world; right? "

"Something similar, just leave me, please? "

"You don't tell me what to do! How about you just tell me your plan! "

"Why don't you shut up? I don't listen to you "

It seems a peaceful day had just turned into a fight, people were watching now. So there were no problems, until the owner of the library had kicked us out for being too late. I face palmed as I got up from the ground. Trying to wipe the dust off myself and turned to her.

"Just great, you got me kicked out of the library. Now how am I going to study, you're going to pay for this! "

She seemed to just get up from the ground, brushing her hair out of her face. Then started to turn red from anger, I just stood my ground. While she had moved closer to me and started poke my chest like I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Study?, Yeah right. I bet you were going to do something stupid anyway "

" Oh yeah! "

" Yeah! "

I was inching my face over to hers without even realizing it, once the memory of this morning had returned. My face had turned a scarlet color, causing her to wonder about me before she knew what was wrong. Her face had turned a shade of pink instead of red, and she punched me in the face. Causing me fall to the ground with a bruise on my face.

" What the hell is wrong with you, punching me "

" You..were…um, were getting close to me. Maybe you wanted to kill me, while I wasn't paying attention. Just leave me alone, you're not even worst my time "

I felt wounded by her last few words and hung my head. The very idea that this was my life now, I use to be the most powerful of the four general's. Yet, now I was a house wife and even Emilia didn't respect me at all. It was because I follow the Dark lord's rule to the letter, but maybe it was time for me to become stronger. I'ii still follow him but through my own path, It will start now with this first step. Extending my leg out to make the first step on the concrete, someone had thrown a banana peel in the way and I couldn't stop myself from stepping on it. Sliding off of it and hitting the concrete with a loud thump sound, this was going to be a hard journey it seems!


End file.
